Childhood Horrors
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: This story is a one-shot IY. It's a bit anghsty, but it deals with some people from Inu Yasha's past. It's a bit romantic and it's from Kagomes point of view.


Childhood Horrors  
  
By Abby Kitty Disclaimer: NO I do not own any of the beautiful works of Rumiko Takahashi! Also the song 'Sora' is not mine either, it's whoever created the Escaflowne movie's. (  
  
Okeday. Just because it is taking so long for me to put up my next chapter in Prophecy of Death, I decided to put this horrible excuse for a piece of work up. You see my friends and I had a poll today on if I should actually put this up or not. In my world, my vote in things count for 100, unfortunately nobody else sees things my way. There for the people, (Ahem, Marquelle, Heather, Casey, Jack, Val, Wendy, Maggie, Keri, Sarah, Julie, and Bob), have decided. If you hate this story, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. It's just the calm before the storm.  
  
A Nightmare Returns  
  
The wind blew across the meadow that my companions and I were walking by. It played with my raven colored hair making it come just off of my neck. It was the perfect type of wind, one that on a hot day, never ceased to cool you down, and with that wind, a storm was building. I didn't mind, I loved the rain. Ever since I was little, it would come when I cried and always cheered me up. It calms me, the rain, like nothing else ever has. I used to wish for it one day, and then the next day, there it was. Every time it would rain, I would find myself out side singing with it. Of course, no one here would ever find that out. I didn't intend to ever tell them, it was, after all, my secret.  
  
I looked to Inu Yasha, my Hanyou companion, and smiled. When he thought no body was looking, his face would open up to show all his emotions, all his fears, pains joys, and love. Once in a while, I would see a smile light up his face and wonder, just what he was thinking about. I never found out but, maybe it was better this way. After all, everyone needs their secrets, the memories of things that would make a person smile without a single person knowing why. Life is more interesting that way. Lately, I've been blessed to see that adorable face light up more and more often. In the beginning, I had never seen him smile, only smirk. Even if he did smile, it never reached those beautifully haunted golden eyes.  
  
Today though, his face held no joy or love, only fear and comprehension for things to come maybe? Why those feelings? I look to his eyes, they seemed to hold so much pent up pain, and it hurt me to see it. His ears were swerving this way and that as if listening for an unnoticeable enemy, an enemy of long ago, or maybe a childhood nightmare. I wanted to run over to him, wrap him in a hug and stroke his hair telling him everything was going to be all right. I couldn't of course, It would most likely hurt him more if he knew I could see his feelings, those feelings he'd worked so hard to hide from everyone. Damn his fear, and mine. If we hadn't carried so much of it, we'd most likely be together by now.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha stopped, he sniffed the air a few times and in a strained voice he commanded us to stop. I looked at him with a silent question.  
  
He looked in my eyes directly and said, "W-We," He took a deep breath trying to calm his breathing, "I think we should head back."  
  
All of us fell silent as we looked at him. The same thing ran through our minds as what he said was contemplated, Inu Yasha's afraid of something.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" I took a step towards him, "What's wrong?"  
  
For a second I had thought that he might actually tell me, maybe even open up to me, but only for a second. His soul quickly regressed back behind the impenetrable walls he had created. Anger quickly replaced his fear as if there was never any in the first place. You see anger, is much easier to express then most feelings. With anger, no one would try to dig to find something more, no one could ridicule you for you're anger, it's a widely understood feeling. In my mind, it's a weak feeling. One you needed to try to control. If you can't control that feeling it meant, in my eyes at least, that you didn't have the willpower to do such things. But there you go, Inu Yasha has a hard time doing such things, his hearts been broken far to many times to do such a thing. Now he hides behind his anger trying to look tough, when all it seems to do is break my heart.  
  
Our eyes locked once again as Inu Yasha breathed keeping his emotional wall intact, "Can't you feel that?" He asked softly.  
  
I concentrated and opened my eyes startled, "What is that?" I asked, this feeling of negativity was like I've never felt before. It was more ominous then Naraku. It scared the living hell out of me.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded to me, "then you can feel them too." His eyes hardened visibly, "Although I don't know how we could be in their territory..." his golden orbs widened as he looked away from me, "Unless..."  
  
Inu Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga quickly, causing his long white hair to brush the cheek of his now visibly terrified features, "Everyone!" he called desperately, "Get out of here! Keep Kagome safe!"  
  
We all hesitated at first but eventually Sango and Miroku were pulling my bike back and I the way we came. As we ran I hit something hard in the air and feel to my but. It was almost like hitting something cold and tingly and then being thrown back a few paces. That's a bruise I knew I'd be feeling when I got up the next day. I saw my dear friend look at me confused and then try to come help me only to find themselves on their buts as well. Not a pleasant feeling I can assure you.  
  
"Mystic shield?" I asked Miroku rubbing my head as I got up. Why I was rubbing my head and not my but, I'll never know. Maybe it had something to do with the whole dumb ass statement. Hmmm. I'll have to think about that later..  
  
"It seems to be." Stated Miroku while rubbing his but as he in turn got up off of the ground. Now the dumb ass statement certainly holds true to his case of course. After all his brain did reside below the belt, but I shouldn't go into that much detail there.  
  
That's when I heard a blood curt ling yell from the direction Inu Yasha was. It seemed to freeze the air around me and I quickly turned back toward the direction of the yell and made a beeline for Inu Yasha. It was almost as if I was fling as I ran. I could almost feel wings as I "ran" trying to get to him on time. What I saw when I got there froze my breath.  
  
There were two of them, a cat youkai and another dog youkai. The cat was a woman, a very sleazy woman at that. All she was wearing were pieces of see through cloth that was supposedly supposed to keep her vital body parts covered. Slut. Next to her was the most sickingly handsome man wearing only incredibly tight pants and a whip. They were both grinning at Inu Yasha insanely.  
  
"Ahhhhhh. My poor Chibi Inu." The sluttish Neko purred, "I'm so happy you decided to come play with us again. Eh Kotoru?" She grinned evilly as Kotoru laughed insanely.  
  
"Hai, Ecci-chan." Kotoru brought back his whip and hit the Tetsusaiga making it de-transform.  
  
Inu Yasha stared at it in dread. If the Tetsusaiga didn't work then what would?! I stared in shock. No ones ever been able to do that except with my own arrow. That's when Inu Yasha bowed his head in defeat. His last hope had been defeated so easily. I almost broke down in sobs as I watched him sink to his knees, his face hardening. No emotion showed as he looked up at the two youkai pleadingly.  
  
"Please," he said his voice emotionless, "Just don't touch Kagome."  
  
I was startled to know he had known I was there. But if he had known then so did the other youkai. My heart started to pound as fear gripped me as well.  
  
"Ah, Koto-chan? What do you think?" Ecci looked at Kotoru happily.  
  
"Fine." He grunted.  
  
She smiled ecstatically as a whip appeared in her hands and she began to whip Inu Yasha mercilessly. His cries will forever be engraved in my memory as I ran to him only to be stopped by that damn Dog Youkai Kotoru. I screamed his name as his cries became louder, harder his shirt was soon reduced to a few small bloody pieces of thread still trying to protect his now broken and bleeding body. I collapsed to my own knees as he lies on the ground breathing raggedly. His eyes had lost that fire, that spark to live.  
  
Ecci smiled as she looked directly at him, "that was fun, but I want more. I want to see you scream. I want to see you beg for your life."  
  
With that she ripped of his pants. Inu Yasha's eyes filled with terror. That's when I broke, I had had enough. Kotoru didn't even know what had hit him as first his hands, then the rest of him blew away to pieces in an anguished scream. My body was glowing as a bow and arrow appeared in my hands.  
  
I raised the bow and took aim, "Get you're dirty hands off of him you hoar." I ground out as I let the arrow fly.  
  
The arrow went through her and she turned to dust. She screamed as first her back, then the rest of her blew away into oblivion as the arrow passed through her. I breathed heavily as the rage of what that woman was about to do slowly drained away. My gaze fell on Inu Yasha. He was curled up naked in a ball, trying to keep all the pain away. Miroku and Sango ran into the clearing and saw him there. Sango gasped and covered her mouth as she looked at the fallen hanyou, she quickly covered Shippou's eyes so that he wouldn't be able to whiteness such a sinful scene. I yelled at Miroku to get my first aid kit and a blanket, and after a moments hesitation he did as he was told.  
  
Inu Yasha at first, flinched at my gentle touch. Then I began speaking to him gently and stroking his head as I tended his wounds and wrapped a blanket around him. Then I gently coaxed his head and scratched his ears. I began to sing to him.  
  
Win dain a lotica En vi tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein a louca En dragu a sai lain Va fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica En vai turi Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca Si natigura neuver Floreeria for chesti Si entina  
  
Lalalalalalalalalala. Fontina blu cent De cravi esca letisimo Lalala.. De quantian La finder eve  
  
Win dain a lotica En vai tu ri Si lo ta Fin dain a loluca En dragu a sai lain Vi fa-ru les shutai am En riga-lint When I stopped singing to him he opened his eyes in curiosity. Te spark, I was pleased to notice, was back, But that did not erase the lost look in his eyes. He brought his now bandaged hand up to my cheek slowly as if I would disappear at his touch. I wrapped my hand around his gently and brought it to my cheek caressing the injured hand when it touched my skin.  
  
"They're gone Inu Yasha, They can never hurt you again." I looked him in the eyes tears starting to flow down my cheeks onto his hand.  
  
He whipped the tears away, "Kagome," he whispered, "You're no Miko, You're an angel."  
  
He brought my head down to his. Our lips met and all the fear of the day was immediately washed away. When we broke away he whispered those words I had been longing to hear maybe my whole life.  
  
"I love you Kagome." As he drifted of to sleep I heard him whisper, "Arigato for saving me from my childhood horrors."  
  
"Love you to, and your welcome, Inu Yasha." I know that I will never forget that day. Or the next one after that, for from then on he called me his angel, and there were no longer any silly secrets between the two of us. For now, we live each day fighting whatever challenge awaits us. We will face our past and our future, one day at a time.  
  
Well, A little dark and mushy eh? Personally I'm not to happy with this one but if I didn't put something up someone is going to come at me with pitchforks! ( I just know it!!!!!! Plus my friends were going to wrap me in tin foil and throw me in the pool during a lightning storm if I didn't put it up! That would NOT be good! @_@ Ah yes, and The song 'Sora' is in Latin!( Ok! Just tell me what you think! ----Abby Kitty ( 


End file.
